


Magic Hands

by heffermonkey



Series: Fics inspired by Prompts [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny suffers in the hands of not one, but two 'Island god' lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Hands

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt - 
> 
> Steve/Danny/Chin - "Chin gave the most amazing, mind blowing fucking hand jobs Danny had had to suffer through. He was a mixture of torturer and freaking king of tease and more often than not, under the onslaught of both Chin and Steve, Danny had found himself mercilessly outnumbered by the two wanting to send his body into pleasure overload the hardest, dirtiest, slowest ways possible."

"Just, fuck, Chin," Danny spat out desperately, unable to form sentences as he bucked his hips for more friction.

Danny's hands gripped into Steve's which helped anchor him down, Danny lay back against him, feeling Steve's solid chest pillowing his back, the curve of his neck and shoulder cradling his head. Steve's mouth breathed heavy against the side of his face, lips caressing his temple now and then as if consoling him in his torture. The more he struggled the tighter Steve held him, Chin not easing up as his fingers eased up and down his shaft.

A vibrating probe shivered mercilessly inside him and neither man said much as Danny cursed and begged and writhed in their holds. It was agony and ectasy all rolled into one. Outside the rain came down in sheets, the air humid in the room, moist and thick, smelling of sweat, cologne and sex. Danny didn't know why he let himself get into these situations, outnumbered he'd protest, by these two men who happened to be Island sex gods just taking advantage of him. Not that he minded, not when he felt like this, more alive than ever, blood coursing through his veins, lust and love pummeling his senses.

He'd given up keeping his eyes open, having watched the predatory solid gaze of Chin settling on him as he knelt between his legs, Steve cushioning his weight as they lay on the bed. He'd given up trying to concentrate, it was hopeless when Chin got his hands on him, or Steve. Chin's hands should be insured, because fuck he knew just how to touch and tease and torture every pleasure out of your body if you just stopped fighting and gave in to him. Sometimes it took time to surrender, but Chin was patient, he just kept going until the fight left you and you dissolved under his touch.

Danny writhed, begging for more with his body, everything shuddering and moving, lifting his hips hopelessly. Every time Chin moved with him, giving him no more than what he wanted to bestow. His writhes only made the probe dig deeper inside, sending tendrils of vibrations through him making him squirm and moan even louder.

"Fuck," Steve sighed into his ear, like the view warranted an exclamation. Danny hummed in agreement, unable to summon the words to reply. Steve clasped at his hands tighter and drew them towards one another, crossing them over his body. It was a comforting pose, like he was wrapped up in Steve, but the struggle was harder and Chin relentlessly followed his movement, not giving him a chance to escape his grip.

"Chin, fuck, ohmygod," Danny gritted out, letting out a desperate pant of breath. "Chin. Chin."

Chin was silent and Danny heard a low rumbling breath by his ear, Steve enjoying his torture. He'd have said something witty and dry if he could assimilate the words. Instead he pulled Steve's arms tighter around him, like he needed the stronger connection.

Pleasure was building faster now and Chin was slowly drawing him to the edge. Danny knew when he fell it was going to be sudden and fast and a fucking mind blowing experience. Like always when Chin's hands worked their magic. Danny needed Steve to make sure he didn't shatter into a million peices when the explosion of pleasure came.

Danny panted, groaned, desperate moans echoing from his chest through his body, croaking in his throat. Steve turned his head a little more and kissed him, Danny turning his face to the touch, needing more, Steve's lips suckling at his and swallowing his cries down.

He couldn't last much longer, it was relentless and endless and Danny could feel everything just building, building, building. He groaned into Steve's mouth, struggled at his hold, hips pullling back and for a moment he gasped out breathless, begging silently for it to end. Chin's hand settled on his hip, held him steady, hand still working him and Danny grunted, a low desperate moan before everything spun outward.

Steve's hold slackened just enough to let him writhe uncontrollably. Chin's fingers dragged out his seed as he came in waves, panting, moaning, blinded by bright lights behind his eyes lids. For a long moment he couldn't think, could barely breathe, everything lost in the moment.

Chin's hands petted him down, fingers smooth on his hip, stroking along his thigh. Steve gave his arms a gentle squeeze, held him close as he floated in the bliss.

Fucking bastards, when Danny regained enough semblance to think straight, he'd get his revenge on the fuckers. Nothing more fun than driving either of his lovers mad with need. They may be Island gods, but Danny was a Jersey boy, he knew how to play dirty.

~fin~


End file.
